The Burn and Trauma Research Center of the Cornell University Medical College was developed to foster multidisciplinary investigations of the pathological responses to thermal and traumatic injury. Experimentation is primarily directed toward elucidation of the biological mechanisms responsible for physiological abnormalities observed in burned and traumatized patients. Specific therapeutic manipulations, designed to improve survival and function, are also tested. Individual research protocols are proposed to evaluate alterations in coagulation dynamics posttraumatic pulmonary dysfunction, fluid resuscitation of hypovolemic shock, cellular metabolic responses to massive hemorrhage, host resistance, pharmacodynamics of systemic and local antibiotic administration, and studies designed to investigate mechanisms which might be utilized to improve control of pain. The active investigators include faculty representatives from the Departments of Surgery, Medicine, Neurology, Pharmacology, Physiology and Psychiatry. In addition, several co-investigators hold senior research positions in the New York Blood Center. Since this Research Center is closely associated with two major clinical units, i.e., The New York Hospital Burn Center and the New York Hospital - Jamaica Hospital Trauma Center, it is anticipated that all new and improved diagnostic and therapeutic methodology which evolve from these research efforts may be utilized promptly in the clinical care of patients following appropriate testing for safety and efficacy in animal models.